


What Goes Around

by BlueNightmare



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Gags, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNightmare/pseuds/BlueNightmare
Summary: Aerith, Tifa, an inn room. Sometimes things really are that simple.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	What Goes Around

The moment Aerith had safely locked the door, she was spun around and slammed back into it hard enough to make the thick wood shake in its frame.

She cried out, caught off-guard, but the sound was devoured by Tifa's hungry mouth, pressing against hers with the ferocity of a nibel wolf, the other woman's more athletic body pinning her flat against the inn room's door with nowhere to go but deeper into her lover's embrace.

God, Aerith envied those breasts sometimes, but when they were pushed up against her own, enveloping her in softness and warmth, it was hard to be too upset about the disparity.

They were both breathless by the time Tifa saw fit to draw back, giving the flower girl a few precious inches of space to breathe, but the challenging look in the martial artist's deep red eyes told Aerith that this was far from over.

"What's gotten into you...?" the Cetra girl gasped, a tremble to her words. Cornered, preyed upon, her heart pounded in her chest as she looked back at the unusually forceful Tifa, a fierce heat already welling up inside of her. In the beginning it had always been Aerith to take charge, leading Tifa in her mischievous wake ever since that first night together in Lower Junon when she'd been bored and horny and Tifa had been all alone, and having her friend be the one to take the initiative was a brand new experience for her, if an exhilarating one. 

She hadn't thought that Tifa was the type, but she certainly didn't mind letting the beautiful bartender push her around.

"Shush." There was an unusual note of command in Tifa's voice, an authoritative coldness that made Aerith still her tongue, heart leaping to her throat. Oh, she _liked_ this. There was no sign of the unexpectedly shy girl she had met beneath that horrid mansion back in Midgar now; Tifa was in control here, and she knew it, and the desire to take advantage flashed in her heated red eyes. "You're mine tonight, Aer. I don't want to hear another word unless I tell you to speak. Got it?"

Aerith caught herself before she could say yes, the word dying in her throat, replaced with a solemn nod at the last moment.

"Good girl." Tifa smirked her approval, patting Aerith atop her chestnut locks, so delightfully condescending that it made Aerith shiver. "You'll do whatever I tell you to, won't you? Like the little bitch you are."

That made Aerith's eyes widen. What had gotten _into_ her?!

"Too much?" Tifa hesitated, concern darkening her face as she took a step back, broadening the space between them. "Sorry, I was just trying it out..."

"N-no. It's fine." It really was, Aerith discovered as she shook her head, a reassuring smile sliding across her soft pink lips. It had stung, but in a good way, a way that left an excited tingle in its wake. "You're in charge, right? If you want to call me names, go ahead."

"Hrmm..." Tifa did not seem entirely set at ease by that, her teeth worrying her lip for a long moment, so long that Aerith expected her to back down on her plans completely. Instead, to the flower girl's surprise - and relief, she found - the doubtful expression on her friend's face slowly faded, lips curling into a confident smile, a flash of steel in her dark eyes. "Okay then, bitch. Get over here, and turn around."

Aerith's heart was thumping so hard against her chest that she was certain Tifa could hear it as she stepped into the center of the room, right by the two beds that they wanted the others to think they would require. Being ordered around by Tifa was a new experience, but a thrilling one, the authoritative tone she took suiting her more than Aerith would have thought possible. She carefully kept her lips closed, conscious of the earlier warning she had received, turning away from Tifa to face the beds.

Firm hands settled onto Aerith's shoulders, breath and breasts brushing against her back, and the Cetra shivered as the scent of Tifa's hair and sweat swept over her, the martial artist's chin nestling against the back of her neck. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying this."

A soft sigh from Aerith was the only response she received, emerald eyes fluttering shut as the older girl basked in Tifa's closeness.

"Like being pushed around, huh?" Tifa spoke in a teasing lilt, her fingers gently stroking at her lover's shoulders, but it hardened like setting concrete as her hands descended to Aerith's front, seizing the lapels of her cozy red jacket and drawing them back, down slender arms left limp in acquiescence. Exposing more pink dress and pink flesh, stripping a layer away. "I'll need to keep this in mind."

Aerith almost felt like she should be defending herself, but she wisely kept her mouth closed, allowing Tifa to claim her jacket and toss it onto one of the beds in silence. Pressing her lips tight together to seal in a whimper as Tifa's fingers returned, teasing the shoulder strap of her long pink dress, hooking into the bra strap that lay beneath. Tracing trails into her skin that went nowhere but left fire in their wake.

"So you like being my little bitch," Tifa murmured against her neck, her hands settling back onto her shoulders, sliding down her arms, then slipping to her shoulder-blades and giving her a little shove. "Why don't we find out for sure, hmm? Take your boots off and climb up on the bed for me. On all fours."

Planet, what had she gotten herself into? Near breathless with excitement, Aerith bent to slip off her boots, and the short socks she wore beneath at a curt nod from Tifa, leaving them where they lay and climbing onto the cool blue covers of the nearest bed, the one that Tifa had not thrown her jacket onto. Planted her hands and knees against the blankets, her every breath shaking as she ensured her hindquarters were pointed squarely in Tifa's direction. She had not been commanded to face her, and she didn't, though kneeling like this with her butt in the air made her feel so hopelessly vulnerable-

Tifa's hand landed on her ass with a smack that resounded through the room.

"Ahh!" Caught by surprise, both in the act and in such roughness coming from Tifa of all people, Aerith couldn't hold in a cry. Her head snapped back to look at Tifa, finding a wicked smile on the bartender's face as she stared right back at her.

"Didn't I warn you not to make a sound, slut?"

Slut. That word hit harder than 'bitch' had, harder than the spank, but Aerith relished its impact. "N-no. You said not to say a word, not-"

The gleam in Tifa's eye told her that she had just made a grave mistake.

"So I did." The bed moved beneath Aerith as Tifa sat beside her, her hand caressing Aerith's rear through the dress, right where she had spanked her. Comforting her, threatening another. "But it seems like you're having trouble following commands, so... maybe I need to help you out."

Deft, sure fingers plucked at the hem of her skirt, and Aerith knew where this was going even before she felt the draft of air against her bare legs. "You're going to use my panties, aren't you?" she grumbled, feeling free to speak again now that her punishment was already incoming. 

"Don't sound so offended." Her voice as businesslike as her hands as she hiked Aerith's skirt up to the flower girl's hips, Tifa hooked her fingers into the waistband of the older girl's soft pink panties, drawing them from her hips down her thighs, exposing the pale curves of her ass, the mound of her pussy amid the beginnings of light brown curls. There had been little time to shave on their journey across the world, though she knew from experience that Aerith did. "You shoved mine in my mouth when I was tied down and couldn't stop you. You can take your own medicine for a change."

"You hadn't been wearing the same pair for three days!" Aerith stared pleadingly back at her lover as she felt her panties being tugged over her ankles, wincing as the scrap of pink fabric was balled up and brought close. She wasn't actually going to _resist_ , but... ugh, she could smell her sweat on them, not to mention-

"Well, unless you peed them, that's just too bad." She was gloating now, enjoying the power she held over her lover, and Aerith felt a strong urge to pout. "You didn't pee them, did you, bitch? Huh?"

Aerith fell silent, blushing fiercely. No, of course she hadn't, but being spoken to like a child, like a dog... it did something to her. Thrilled her as much as it degraded her. She'd never spoken this way to Tifa, not even when she had the beautiful bartender tied up and at her mercy; she hadn't thought that Tifa would be remotely _into_ it, let alone thought about whether she wanted to.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Weight shifted on the bed, and a ball of soft pink cotton pressed against Aerith's face, covering her mouth and nose, the faint dampness of sweat making the flower girl's face wrinkle in distaste. She held her breath, waiting for the moment to pass, but Tifa's hand didn't budge, stubbornly holding the panties in place, following when Aerith tried to twist her head away. "Stop that. Breathe."

Was she _serious_? Aerith sagged, but she obeyed, taking a deep breath, shivering as her nose was invaded by the smell of her own crotch. Three days' worth of sweat and of cotton that had rubbed up against her pussy and her ass, flooding her nostrils all at once... Planet, she really shouldn't have poked the tiger. Or maybe she should have bought more underwear while she had the chance.

One breath wasn't enough for Tifa; the bartender made Aerith inhale twice, three times, allowing her tiny scaps of air along with the thick scent of herself, but not so much that she could avoid the smell. A fourth time, and then a fifth, ensuring each one of Aerith's deep breaths came with a noseful of dirty fragrances...

Finally, she pulled them back, but when Aerith opened her mouth to claim clean air, she immediately found the balled-up panties forced inside, filling up the gap within, smothering her tongue in her own sweaty taste. She protested immediately, the sound muffled by the ball of dirty cotton, but she didn't spit it out, didn't lift her hands, suffering through the taste with a face creased in dismay. This wasn't quite as much fun when she was on the receiving end...

Still fun, though.

"Leave those in there." The bed shifted again, and Tifa climbed to her feet, playfully patting Aerith on her now-bared butt. The flower girl idly wondered if there was a mark there where Tifa had hit her; it felt like there ought to be. She held her position, dress still hiked up around her waist, panties held behind her lips, wondering when Tifa was going to begin _touching_ her again...

Swift fingers tugged at her ponytail, pulling loose the pink ribbon tied in her hair, the materia hiding within collected and placed aside. Irked, Aerith glanced back once again, intending to aim an annoyed look at her lover, only for her eyes to be shrouded in pink before they could find Tifa, the smooth silk of the ribbon covering them up as the other girl skillfully looped and knotted it around her head. Taking away her sight as well as her speech, a strange new sensation that left her feeling even more deliciously vulnerable than before.

Who would have thought Tifa would be so good at this? Then again, Aerith mused, perhaps she was simply learning from a good teacher...

"Now you stay still," Tifa warned, gently rearranging the skirt of Aerith's dress, ensuring that it would remain bunched around her waist. "I need to go and get the handcuffs from the buggy. I left them in my travel bag."

"Mmmh!?" Aerith's head snapped around in panic, her blindfolded face pointed toward where she assumed that Tifa would be standing. Wait, she was _leaving?!_ And Aerith was meant to stay like this?! She had to be kidding... _anybody_ could just walk in here!

Planet, that gave her an electric little thrill...

A quick kiss on the forehead caught her by surprise, Tifa's gentle laughter against her nose making the shiver. "Just be thankful my other stuff was in Sector 7 when it came down. I'd have loved to get my ball gag in your smart mouth. Then again, I'm sure they sell them around here somewhere... maybe I should go and look while you wait here for me?"

The thought of being left here on her hands and knees, gagged and blindfolded and exposed for who knew how long, filled Aerith with a heady mixture of dread and excitement, arousal pooling in her belly. It barely even crossed her mind that she could simply refuse, or cheat; if Tifa demanded this of her, Aerith was going to obey, no matter how it made her arms ache and her heart flutter with anxiety.

At this rate, she was going to be taking notes on domming from the woman who had been her sub...

"Sit tight, my little slut." Tifa's warm hand patted the flower girl on the butt affectionately, then followed it up with a swat, Aerith's muffled cry lacing with the sound of the rough little spank. "I'll be back soon, and you'd better be just as I left you. If you're not..."

Another swat, right between Aerith's legs, the Cetra girl's squeal louder this time, her hips jerking forward. 

Hopefully, the walls were soundproof, Tifa mused to herself, drawing back her hand and smiling down at her now wet fingers. Oh well, they were only planning on staying here for one night. "There's a lot more where that came from," she murmured, leaning forward to where Aerith knelt breathing through her nose, and smeared her sticky fingers right below her nostrils, smirking at her groan of disgust. "So be a good girl for me, alright? I'd hate to have to hurt you... too much."

Her soft, warm lips found Aerith's then, pressing a loving kiss against them, and Aerith returned the affection as well she she could with a mouth full of panties, huffing her displeasure through her nose when her lover pulled away. Still, she remained there, doing exactly as she was told, propping herself up over the covers, her bare ass arched into the air, keeping her breath steady and her body as still as possible. Wanting to please her, for the perverted thrill it gave her as much as to win her girlfriend's approval.

"Oh... and one more thing..."

The gentle rasp of cloth shifting against skin teased Aerith's hearing, and moments later she felt soft, smooth fabric being drawn down over her head, over her face, mussing her hair as it descended. The scent of Tifa's crotch was easily recognizable even before a sharp breath sucked the damp white silk in to cling against the flower girl's nose, forcing her to snort it away, an endeavor that left Tifa chuckling in her ear.

"There, now you've got the worst of both worlds," she purred, giving Aerith a pat on her panty-hooded head as the kneeling girl tried to regulate her breathing, lest Tifa's dirty underwear try to smother her again. "Enjoy the smell while I'm away, bitch. When I get back, we're going to have _all kinds_ of fun."

Footsteps receded, the door opened, then closed, and Aerith sighed into the dirty silk spread across her face. Was Tifa still there, or had she really gone? She couldn't hear a thing, could see nothing but pink, and she dared not move, in case Tifa was simply waiting to see what she would do, whether she would take the opportunity to rest her arms and breathe clean air behind her back. 

Obedience was uncomfortable, but that was the fun of it.

Next time, when she was the one pressing Tifa against the wall and kissing the breath out of her, she would be sure that the beautiful bartender knew that as well as Aerith did now.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written actual Tifa/Aerith consensual fic before but I've wanted to forever. And yes, that's all there is; I won't be writing a second chapter.
> 
> I'm actually coming full circle with this fic, as my very first one, which can now be found in the Chained Archive collection on this site, featured those two characters prominently. It's fitting that they are also the stars of this fic, which is going to be my last. 
> 
> I'm moving onto other things now, so there will be no more uploads here from me, but the fics I've written will remain as a testament to my lewdness and depravity. Thanks for reading, and goodbye.


End file.
